


Love Denied, Immortal

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aragorn and Legolas were more than friends but dared not let it show?<br/>What if during the final battle one of them receives a mortal wound?<br/>What if my mind decided to create a poem about this AU.......?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Denied, Immortal

 

.

.

.

 

Let me hold you one last time

as light grows dim

and eyes begin to see

the ending of the world.

Let me take you in my arms

a final close embrace

to chase away

the terrors now unfurled.

 

 

Here upon this field of gore

and pain, I wish that

I could swap my place

for yours and let you live.

Yet, ours is not to cheat the one

who comes to claim

your final breaths and

take away all you have left to give.

 

 

Maybe we will meet again

at end of time when

world lays broken

and our souls are once more free to fly.

Then love, once hidden may be

shown the light and

naught will separate us, you and I. 

.

.

.


End file.
